...We Are Golden...
...We Are Golden... 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the field *Sprint into the scrapyard *Get into cover behind the crate *Shoot at the bottles *Take cover behind the car *Blow up the tractor Script ''Neil is inside the hobby shop, talking to Trey over the counter as they flip through a catalogue. After a few seconds, Neil points at something 'Neil: '''That looks about right. '''Trey: '''But it doesn't have a loading bay. '''Neil: '''So? I can make one out of all the balsa wood I've got laying around. ''Trey shrugs as Lis enters the store holding the M16 rifle, to which Neil quickly notices her 'Neil: '''There you are! With your rifle and stuff. '''Lis: '''Yep. '''Neil: '''Hey, lemme take a look at that. ''Lis hands Neil her rifle. Lis and Trey fist-bump as Neil examines it 'Neil: '''Yes, M16A2...yep, just like how I remember back in the day. ''Neil hands the rifle back to Lis as Trey converses with him 'Trey: '''Operation Just Cause, right? '''Neil: '''Yep, 82nd Airborne. Your dad was in the 82nd, wasn't he? '''Trey: '''No, he was a tanker. '''Neil: '''Yeah, that's right. Lis, your folks ever join the army? '''Lis: '''Yeah...eh, my dad was put at the Berlin Wall and my Grandad was killed on D-Day. '''Neil: '''Shit, he get shot by the Nazis? '''Lis: '''My Grandad was one of the Nazis- '''Trey: '''She's German, amigo. '''Neil: '''Yeah, I just remembered that. But hell, we're getting my boy back, right? And we all seem to come from army families- '''Lis: '''Your dad was in the army? '''Neil: '''No...I mean yeah...IRA, but looking past that, we've all got battle blood in us and we're gonna try to unleash it for busting into that office and fighting the good fight. Trey- '''Trey: '''Yo. '''Neil: '''How long's that kit gonna take to come in? ''Trey looks at the catalogue, then back at Neil 'Trey: '''It's a limited run, so three weeks- '''Lis: '''Three weeks? He could be fucking dead by then! '''Neil: '''Yeah, but we gotta plan- '''Lis: '''Plan for what? Look, it's just like the video games, right Trey? ''Trey nods his head as Lis talks '''Lis: All we gotta do is find a way in without getting spotted, bust in there, and kill anybody who isn't Todd. Trey: 'She's got a point. '''Neil: '''Alright, so we'll do that after this. '''Lis: '''After what? '''Neil & Trey: '''Maneuvers. '''Lis: '''What Maneuvers? '''Neil: '''Tactical field maneuvers, military-grade exercises. Hell, if I knew a pilot, I'd be able to let you guys parachute out, give you the full experience, but we're gonna settle with what we've got. '''Lis: '''What do we have? '''Neil: '''You'll see. Now come on. ''Neil walks out of the hobby shop. Lis and Trey follow behind him The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the countryside. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Lis: '''Where we going to? '''Neil: '''We're stopping a little short of Lew's Towing, just down the road. I know the guy who owns it, told him what was going down, and he was cool with helping us out. 'Trey: '''Who's helping us? '''Neil: '''Lew, the guy who owns the scrapyard. He set up an obstacle course to do prepare ourselves for the big day. '''Trey: '''Well that was nice of him. '''Neil: '''Yeah, real nice of him. ''The player stops up by the scrapyard. The player is then instructed to get out and sprint into the scrapyard with Neil and Trey. During the event, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Alright, out of the car and on your feet, full sprint! '''Trey: '''To the scrapyard? '''Neil: '''On your feet! ''*Singing* ''Hail 'O Hal 'O infantry, Queen of battle follow me, An airborne ranger's life for me, O' nothing in this world is free! ''They enter the scrapyard. The player is then instructed to take cover behind the crate on Neil's command as Neil follows them 'Neil: '''Seiler! Stevens! Get behind that crate, balls to the wall! ''The player gets in cover behind the crate with Trey. The player is then instructed to shoot at the bottles scattered about in front of the crate as Neil yells out orders 'Neil: '''Shoot the bottles like you'll do to the men holding my boy! ''The player shoots the bottles alongside Trey. The player is then instructed to take cover behind a nearby junked car as Neil yells out orders 'Neil: '''Target neutralized! Now take cover behind that junked car! ''The player takes cover behind the junked car alongside Trey. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs Lis and Trey are ducking behind cover as Neil yells out orders from behind them '''Neil: '''Blow up that tractor right there! The tractor's a target- '''Lis: '''What do you want me to blow it up with? My shoe? '''Neil: ''*To self* Shit, that's right. ''Neil reaches into his pant pocket, pulls out a grenade, and tosses it to Lis Lis: '''Wicked cool! We're getting these during the raid? '''Neil: '''Of course not, I just wanna see if you can handle a grenade as good as you do a gun. '''Lis: ''*Disappointingly* Oh...alright. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to blow up the tractor with the grenade The player blows up the tractor. After blowing up the tractor, a cutscene occurs Neil, Lis, and Trey are walking out to the front of the scrapyard, conversing as they do so Neil: '''Well Lis, you handled yourself good behind that gun. Hell, surprised me, matter of fact. '''Lis: '''Oh yeah? '''Neil: '''Yeah. At first I thought you'd spray all them bullets all over the place like you would in those video games of yours, but you proved me wrong. '''Lis: '''Cool. So, when're we doing this? '''Neil: '''I'll be ready when you are. '''Lis: '''And when will that be? '''Lew: ''*Ofscreen* Neil! ''Neil, Lis, and Trey turn around to find Lew Clark, the owner of the scrapyard, walking up to them 'Lew: '''Damnit Neil, I didn't say you could blow up that tractor- '''Neil: '''Lew, calm down. It was a shitty tractor, ain't nobody was gonna buy it- '''Lew: '''Nobody gonna buy it? Bullshit! I had a collector from Leonard who wanted to buy it! ''Neil sighs and pinches his nose in frustration 'Neil: '''Alright Lew, I'll talk to you about it. And Lis, take my car and take Trey back to his place, we'll plan it all there. '''Lis: '''Will do. ''Neil waves goodbye as he follows Lew into the office/trailer The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive Trey home in Neil's car. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''So, uh...you shot well today. '''Lis: '''Nothing's more creepy than forced small talk, but sure, thanks Trey. I'm sure your shooting's better than mine, what with having all them ghosts to go hunting for. '''Trey: '''One, I don't hunt ghosts, I hunt aliens. Second, I couldn't get any hunting done since I've been cooped up in my house, making sure that nazi cunt doesn't go anywhere. '''Lis: '''That reminds me, we gotta do something about him. '''Trey: '''Right you are, the sooner I get him out of my basement, the sooner I can start planning shit. ''The player arrives at Trey's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis and Trey exit Neil's car and walk up the steps to Trey's porch, conversing as they walk 'Lis: '''You thought of anything? '''Trey: '''Hmm? '''Lis: '''About that cunt nazi, you thought of how we're gonna get a deal set up, get him out of our hair? '''Trey: '''I...can look around. But that means talking to Larry again- '''Lis: '''Scheiße. ''*Shit* 'Trey: '''Plus, considering Larry's reputation regarding honesty, he's gonna try to set us up into a trap. ''Lis thinks for a few seconds 'Lis: '''Not unless we set it up. I want you on this- '''Trey: '''After we free Todd- '''Lis: '''Right, we'll do this after we free Todd. '''Trey: '''Yeah...it's getting late. '''Lis: '''Right you are. Later on, amigo. ''Lis walks off Trey's porch as Trey enters his house Mission Passed